


flutched!

by trislosher (awkwardcarmine)



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon Manga - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Flustered, Gay Character, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardcarmine/pseuds/trislosher
Summary: rider's heading to practice and forgets something! oh no!





	flutched!

Shit, shit, SHIT. He was gonna be late. He promised that he wouldn’t be late for today’s practice, despite him waking up late and managing to burn his and Goggles’s breakfast. Whatever, he just needed to get there. His team had a scrim coming up and he knew that they would need to at least try and get some sort of plan beforehand. Jeez, what kind of job was a team leader anyway. Snapping out of whatever angered thought he had, Rider scrambled around his shared bedroom trying to find all of his gear.

Contacts? Check. Binder? Check. Shirt, jacket, and pants? Check. Belt? Check. Couldn’t be pulling a Goggles halfway during a scrim, despite the fact he had been pantsed enough for his entire team to know what color his underwear is. Aaaaand, shoes. He pulled them on and laced them up in two quick motions – check. Rider clomped out of the bedroom, tossing his jacket over his shoulder and brushing the untied, blue-tipped tentacles out of his face. He still had to worry about that. He swears he should have set an alarm or something, but his boyfriend was really warm, and soft, and nice to cuddle. Damn Goggles and his cute face.

Speak of the devil, the inkling was sitting in the living room of the apartment and enjoying a nice bowl of Lucky Cephalocharms. His adorable boyfriend, sigh. It made his heart swoon just to see him being an absolute dork. Rider quickly walked past him to get to the bathroom and toss his hair up. He grabbed one of the many hair bands the two of them had and bunched his hair up into a bun. He guessed he could try something new today.

With his hair up and everything put together, he came out of the bathroom and grabbed an apple to munch on. Taking one last look around, he slipped on his jacket and grabbed his phone that was charging. Rider wanted to give a hug to Goggles, but he knew that if he did that he wouldn’t be able to unattach the other inkling from his side. He simply walked over to the door of the apartment, ready to leave, when Goggles went to go and put his bowl in the sink. Said inkling came running back, a smile on his face.

“Did you happen to forget something?” he asked, being his playful self. Rider thought it was some sort of cute joke thing, so he gave Goggles his well deserved smooch. The blue inkling certainly didn’t mind, but laughed into the kiss as he pressed Rider’s lanyard into the dark-skinned male’s hand.

“Oh, that.” Rider said, flushing when he realized his simple misunderstanding.

“I meant this, but I appreciated the smooch though! Have fun today!” Goggles exclaimed, giving his boyfriend a hug then waving goodbye to him when he sat down on the couch.

Rider shook his head, chuckling to himself as he walked out the door. Goggles was a dork, but that was his dork.

**Author's Note:**

> slap me a kudos and comment for more good shit. sorry this is short, i just wanted to write something for a warmup.  
> edit: thank you so much for 100 hits!! i'm so glad people took the time to read this!! more is to come, don't worry!!


End file.
